El callejón del silencio
by WooRian
Summary: En un mundo donde todos son sometidos por los Ackerman, inicio el rumor de una rebelión organizada por Eren Jaeger. A Levi se le encarga la misión de secuestrarlo pero ocurre un incidente que hace que traicione a su propia familia, ahora tiene que huir con Eren hacia donde el viento los lleve para evitar ser atrapados. Universo alterno, RivailleXEren, RIREN, Yaoi.


_**El Callejón del Silencio.**_

_**n/a: ¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor! Vengo acá con mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no kyojin. Al principio planeaba hacerlo de Hetalia, pero al entrar al fandom de snk me propuse a mí misma intentar plantear la idea en un fanfic Riren. ¿Qué debo decir? No mucho, no me hago responsable del cancercito pambisito que les cause el fanfic con mis intentos de misterio y drama. (?) **_

_**Advertencias: Escritora noob, Universo alterno, BL, Hardo más adelante (?), La boca de camionero de Levi, Tragedias porque #YOLO. (?)**_

_**Pairing principal: Riren. **_

_**Diclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si me perteneciera tendría dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero….**_

_**Espero les guste, no sean muy duros en la caja de reviews. ;_;**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO: EL INICIO DEL CAOS**_

_La vida era un completo desastre, las personas morían de hambre o eran asesinadas brutalmente por los clanes que querían tener el control total del territorio. El clan Ackerman era el más destacado entre todos esos ya que manejaban un grupo de personas denominado Ackría, al principio todos se mataban entre sí, sin embargo desde el inicio de alianzas y clanes pocos individualistas quedaban rondando. Lo que había empezado como unas simples revueltas continuo avanzando hasta ser una guerra civil para por ultimo convertirse en una masacre._

_Todos los que querían permanecer fuera del conflicto tenían que pagar con altas cuotas a los líderes del clan Ackría, tenían el control del norte de María, y si se trataba de una familia humilde o de pocos recursos; cosa bastante común por la decadencia, eran obligados a pagar con uno de los miembros de la familia, siendo estos vendidos en el mercado negro. _

_Cuando la esperanza estaba a punto de perderse, surgió una leyenda que muchos desconocían. Un niño con una voluntad inquebrantable llegaría al mundo y provocaría una rebelión teniendo una victoria y logrando el final de la guerra. La leyenda fue ignorada por años hasta que los Ackerman; los líderes de Ackría, tuvieron informes de varios niños sospechosos, todos fueron mandados a asesinar junto con sus familias, pero no se enteraron hasta años después que había quedado un sobreviviente: Eren Jaeger._

—_Creo que sabes cuál es tu misión. —Empezó a hablar un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con un sombrero cubriendo parte de sus ojos y con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Aquel hombre era Kenny Ackerman, el líder actual del grupo. — Encuentra a ese chico del que tanto hablan, lo quiero vivo._

_En frente de él estaba un hombre de estatura baja con ojos fríos y calculadores, mirando con cierto desprecio al contrario._

— _¿Por qué lo quieres vivo? —Pregunta Levi, mosqueado por tener que mancharse las manos por Kenny, le sorprendía que por una vez no le hiciese ejecutar a alguien._

—_Lo necesitaremos más adelante. Es lo único que necesitas saber. _

_Levi frunció el entrecejo disgustado por la poca información que tenía pero al no tener de otra se levantó de la silla, dándose media vuelta para salir y enlistar a otros miembros del clan._

* * *

_**(-)**_

_Hoy la noche estaba más fría de lo normal. Las calles vacías eran únicamente iluminadas por la luna en su totalidad, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo dejo de importar si las farolas servían o no. No había quien se encargase de eso, al menos en el tiempo de guerra eso importaba poco._

_Tenía mucho frio, si mi sensación térmica no me engañaba supongo que estábamos a 12°, por suerte venía con la bufanda que mamá tejió para mí cuando era niño y con lo suficiente para sobrevivir. _

_11:21 P.M_

_Llevo esperando aquí treinta minutos si no me equivoco, es un poco difícil explicar mi situación en estos momentos. Estaba escondido en las profundidades de mi punto de reunión con otros rebeldes ya que este era probablemente el lugar al que menos recurrirían miembros de Ackría._

_El callejón del silencio._

_Después de todo, tendrán el control y todo lo que quieran; pero les duele regresar hacia donde sus inicios; en la oscuridad como viles ratas._

_Gruñí con un poco de desesperación, a pesar de estar seguro de que no había ningún miembro de Ackría no me sentía tan seguro siendo que, podría pasar alguien más y delatarme, escuche ruidos cerca, lo que hizo que me precipitara un poco y que apagase la vela que me iluminaba poco o nada._

_Empecé a escuchar pasos acercarse y de pronto, una luz verde iluminar el callejón. Era Jean Kirshtein. Esa era nuestra señal para identificarnos entre nosotros. _

—_Tardaste mucho en llegar._ _—Le reproche, tal y como una novia celosa haría, la diferencia es que el me desagrada, yo le desagrado y…Eww. _

—_Las calles están siendo más patrulladas de lo normal._ _—Respondió, quitándose la capa que le cubría para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Alto, cabello castaño cenizo y lo más característico en él: Una cara de caballo._ _— Jaeger... ¿Tú capa? _

—_La olvide…—Dije algo avergonzado, estaba a punto de decir algo pero cuando menos me lo esperaba jean me empujo detrás de unas cajas y se puso encima de mí, cubriéndome con su capa. A lo cual yo me exalte e intente separarme, hasta que él me tapo la boca señalando las afueras del callejón._

_Movilizaciones de miembros de Ackría, por suerte nuestra nadie se acercó a investigar en el callejón. Jean dejo de taparme la boca una vez creyó que ya estaban lejos._

—_Tenemos que irnos rápido._ _—dijo Jean, jalándome hacia el final del callejón. Soltándome para quitar un par de cajas llenas de basura y dejar al descubierto una pequeña trampilla. —Entra rápido o te dejare a fuera, suicida._

_Fruncí el ceño, asintiendo y me senté en frente de la trampilla abierta a pesar de lo oscura y tenebrosa que se veía, era el lugar más seguro en el que uno podía estar._

_Cerré los ojos, nunca me acostumbraría a esto. Salte, cayendo de rodillas, si, aún me faltaba un poco de práctica, a pesar de ser sólo dos metros dolía como la puta madre. No les costaría dejar algo blando ahí._

_Me levante sacudiéndome el polvo, iluminando hacia la abertura con la pequeña lámpara verde. Indicándole a Jean que ya podía bajar, así que me hice a un lado, más que nada porque Jean no tenía mejor suerte que yo._

_Cayo al piso, no de rodillas; Pfft, basta con decir que casi se le escapa un chillido cuando su trasero choco contra el piso. Yo reprimí las risas y él las ganas de matarme._

_Jale una soga la cual estaba amarrada a la manilla de la trampilla, haciendo que esta se cerrase.  
Jean empezó a adentrarse en el fondo de aquel túnel a lo que yo le seguí, siendo iluminados por nuestras respectivas lámparas. _

— _¿Ya llegaron los otros? _

—_Estuve ahí treinta minutos esperándote, así que no lo sé._

_Y se hizo un silencio incómodo, más incómodo de lo que debería. Seguimos caminando hasta que se divisó una puerta de madera. Jean toco dos veces, siendo que esta fuera entreabierta._

—_El callejón del silencio…—Escucharon decir a la mujer que había entreabierto la puerta. Jean pego un leve respingo, hasta que mantuvo la compostura y carraspeo._

—''_Sella las almas en pena. '' —Respondió Jean en un susurro, era un tipo de contraseña de acceso. _

_La mujer a la cual no podíamos distinguir del todo bien sonrió, abriendo por completo la puerta. Entramos y esa mujer prendió las velas, revelando su identidad._

_Era una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, piel morena y con un trozo de pan en la bo-…esperen, ¿de dónde salió el pan? _

— _¡Debiste haber visto tu cara Jean! —Dijo riéndose la chica: Sasha braus. A lo que Eren también empezó a reir. Jean sólo desviaba la mirada sonrojado._ _—A todo esto, creo que sois los últimos en llegar, los demás se fueron hace rato._

—_Ugh, cállate. No estamos para hacer bromas, tenemos que intentar planear una estrategia. Últimamente hay demasiada movilización._ _—Dijo Jean para cambiar de tema, alzando una ceja por lo dicho por la castaña._ _— ¿Tan tarde es? _

_Sasha asintió, rascándose la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros— Por supuesto. —Contesto, cerrando los ojos y suspirando._ _— Ymir se fue junto con los demás. Ella ha obtenido nuevos miembros para lograr nuestro objetivo._

—_En ese caso, debemos empezar a planificar todo._ _—Intervino al fin Eren, que se había sentido fuera de la conversación todo este tiempo._ _— Tenemos que huir al sur de María y buscar una alianza con Frieda. Tal vez la familia Reiss nos ayude a ponerle fin a la dictadura de Ackría. _

—_O tal vez las cosas resulten peor._ _—Le respondió Jean con un gesto negativo._ _— Ellos no se meten en esos conflictos, si hubiesen querido interferir lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo. Creo que en este caso no la arreglaremos entre nosotros. _

— _¿Entonces qué demonios planeas?_

—…_Esperaba a que aquí estuviese Marco, él es el de las ideas…_

_La cara de fastidio de Eren fue épica, dándose una palmada en el rostro con frustración, si de por si su relación de amistad era malísima con Jean, el que este fuese tan idiota complicaba todo._

—_Chico, no peleen._ _—Intervino Sasha._ _— Debemos empezar a organizarnos. Ymir antes de irse nos dejo una misión._

_Eren alzo una ceja._ _— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Sasha torció un poco los labios, como quien no quiere decir algo._

—_Es algo difícil, ya que será arriesgar la integridad física de una sola persona. Eren…tu serás el intermediario entre nosotros: La orden del Edelweiss y…—Trago en seco, por lo que iba a seguir diciendo._ _—El clan Smith._

* * *

**_(-)_**

_Excelente, me siento el hombre más putamente encabronado y utilizado del puto mundo. El idiota de Kenny me encomendó a mí la estúpida misión de buscar a ese mocoso de las profecías. ¿Cómo coño he de saber yo donde y como encontrarlo? Maldita sea mía vida y mi suerte, estoy a pocos pasos de ir por una pistola y pegarle un tiro en la frente a él: por maricon e inútil. Y otro a mí mismo, por idiota y por seguir sus órdenes._

_Mi madre me condeno con esas palabras antes de morir: ''obedece a tu tio Kenny, vera por tu bienestar cuando yo ya no este. '' Patrañas, me dan ganas de vomitar de la ironía. Ese viejo idiota ni el culo sabia limpiarse solo. _

_Camine por las calles, hice que mi división fuese a buscar personas que siguiesen rondando a estas horas y recopilaran información de ese mocoso: Eren Jaeger._

_Bufe con impaciencia, alzando una ceja cuando escuche unos pasos detrás de mí. Eran pasos de tacones leves y silenciosos, perfectamente reconocibles para mí. _

—_Señor, tengo información importante._ _—Escuche la voz femenina de una de mis subordinadas: Petra Ral._

—_Tú dirás._ _—Dije sin girarme._

—_Me he infiltrado en el clan Smith. Se reunirán con uno de los integrantes de la orden del Edelweiss. Sospecho que se trata de Eren Jaeger por lo que pude escuchar._

—_Buen trabajo Petra._ _¿Dónde es el punto de reunión?_

_Petra parecía incomoda por tener que contestar eso, desvió su mirada hacia el piso mientras mordía su labio inferior._ _— Es en el callejón del silencio, señor._ _—E incluso para mí, el miembro más fuerte de Ackría, la simple mención de ese lugar provocaba en mi un escalofrió._

* * *

**_(-)_**

— _¿Por qué Jaeger tiene que ir? Además, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mandarlo solo? Sería más sencillo que yo o alguien más le acompañase para que no meta la pata._

_Ese comentario ofendió a Eren, haciendo que este frunciera el entrecejo y le mirara amenazante._ _— ¡Puedo ir solo! ¡Deja de hablar como si tu hicieses todo bien Kirshtein! ¡Tal vez debas hacer memoria y recordar que yo fui quien inicio la orden del Edelweiss! _

— _¿Qué importa que tú lo hayas fundado? ¡Me he partido el culo por salir de María y vivir una vida tranquila! ¡Pero cada vez que intentamos escapar dejando todo en tus manos terminamos Fracasando! _

_Eren no supo que contestar a eso, en cambio sintió un hilo de voz, no podía decir nada porque sabía que Jean tenía la razón, así que se levantó indignado tapándose el cuerpo y rostro con la capa._

—_¡Jaeger esto no ha terminado! ¿A dónde crees que vas?_

—_Voy a reunirme con el clan Smith._

—_Pero Sasha ni siquiera te ha dicho dond-…—Detuvo su queja al ver que Eren ya había cerrado con violencia la puerta y que justo ahora estaría caminando en el túnel de regreso a la superficie._

_Sasha que se había mantenido callada durante toda la discusión le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro a Jean._ _— Jean…tal vez tu también tengas que volver._ _—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa amable._

—_No entiendo cómo es que Eren puede ser tan inconsciente…_

—_Tal vez lo estés reprimiendo demasiado._ _—Dijo rascándose la mejilla._ _— si sigues así, no se dará cuenta de lo que tu sientes por él._

_Jean la miro sorprendido, iba a replicar pero las palabras no surgían de su boca. Al final termino asintiendo y suspirando pesadamente._

* * *

**_(-)_**

_Gruñí a la vez que tapaba mi nariz con la bufanda, si cuando salí hacia frio pues ahora mucho más. No vi necesario pedir detalles, el clan Smith sabe igual que nosotros que Ackría nunca se acercaría al callejón del silencio. Por lo que me dirigí ahí con precaución. _

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, sé que era hoy esa junta con los Smith, pero no recuerdo que Sasha me dijese la hora._

_Demonios, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que ellos lleguen._

_Seguí caminando, mi oído se afilo de un momento a otro. ¿Era mi imaginación o eran pasos? No, era imposible. Era muy tarde y estaba muy cerca del callejón del silencio, casi nadie se acerca a ese callejón, solo podría ser algún miembro de Ackría que puede deambular cuando pueda, los civiles tienen que estar temprano en sus casas. _

_Sin embargo…nadie de Ackría se acerca ahí, tienen prohibido. La antigua líder de Ackria, la esposa de Kenny Ackerman; fue asesinada brutalmente ahí. Es como un mal recuerdo para los miembros. Antes los Ackerman se dedicaban a ayudar a los demás y les inculcaban todo eso a los miembros de Ackría. La muerte de esa mujer trajo inestabilidad y que Kenny convirtiese de todos los miembros en asesinos de ser necesario solo para que no le quitasen el poder. El poder que le seguía recordando a su esposa._

_La primera vez que escuche esa historia admito que me sentí un poco mal, pero aun asi eso no justificara lo que Ackría me hizo cuando niño. Me mandaron a asesinar, no estoy muy seguro del porque, sólo se que mis padres lucharon para protegerme…yo hui el dia del asesinato y vivi un tiempo en la calle, por suerte encontré personas que compartían mis ideas. Así se fundo la orden del Edelweiss._

_Ahora que lo pienso, voy demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos. A tal punto de que estoy a punto de llegar al callejón del silencio. Sonrio para mis adentros al poder llegar con éxito, apresuro un poco el paso pero algo me impide seguir avanzando, hay alguien en mi interior diciendo que corra. Suplicando y advirtiéndome de algo malo que pasara._

_Casi como una presa siendo asechada por su cazador, justo así estaba ahora. Decidi ignorar todo eso y seguir mi camino, si alguien me hubiese seguido me hubiera dado cuenta por el sonido de las pisadas._

_Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta sólo para comprobar que no habia nadie, vi un par de pisadas detrás de mí. _

_Mi instinto no me engañaba, alguien me está siguiendo._

_Mire hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Incluso hacia el cielo y luego al piso. _

—… _¿Dónde? _

_justo cuando iba a terminar de preguntar mire hacia el frente, el interior de callejón topándome a unos ojos grises acercándose con velocidad hacia mí._

_Lo había olvidado._

_Ackría poseía equipo tridimensional. _

_Estando a punto de reaccionar y tirar a correr fui retenido, sintiendo a aquel hombre sujetándome con fuerza de los hombros y azotándome con ferocidad contra una de las paredes de ese callejón. Sentí su frio aliento acariciar mi oreja._

—_Creí que sería más difícil encontrarte…—Susurra esa gélida voz, al parecer era un poco más bajo por lo que me había obligado casi a encogerme desde mi posición, sentí pánico, estaba a punto de gritar con la esperanza de que Jean hubiese salido detrás de mí. Pero aquel hombre era listo, saco un trapo de su bolsillo, el cual contenía cloroformo y lo puso sobre mi nariz, forcejee pero al final termine perdiendo la conciencia._

* * *

**_(-)_**

_La verdad nunca creí que sería tan sencillo capturar a ese mocoso, cayó como una mosca muerta en mis brazos apenas cubrí parte de su rostro con el trapo. Debía admitirlo, el chico era lindo. Sin embargo no era momento de pensar en eso, saque una bengala y apunte al cielo. No tarde en oír el equipo de maniobras de mis subordinados._

—_Señor… ¿Tan rápido logro…?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, cargando al mocoso sobre mis hombros teniendo una bonita visión de su trasero, aunque intente ocultarlo. No quería que ellos pensasen más mal de mí de lo que ya lo hacían._

—_Tenemos que ir con Kenny._ _—Dije, ajustándome el equipo y empezando a caminar por las frias calles de María. Viendo un edificio alto del que me pueda apoyar para poder usar el equipo de maniobras._

_Se retiraron del callejón del silencio, lo que no sabían era que un rubio de cejas gruesas y ojos azules había estado presenciando todo. Ese hombre sonrió viendo como los miembros principales de Ackría se alejaba. Saco un intercomunicador una vez esto se alejó._

—"_Reiss, todo salió tal y como supusiste. El líder de la orden del Edelweiss fue secuestrado por Levi Ackerman."_

* * *

**_(-)_**

—_He traído al mocoso._ _—Kenny se giró hacia donde estaba Levi, mirándole como si no tuviesen importancia sus palabras. Cosa que le molesto, después de todo había sido idea del mayor._

—_Que bien._

— _¿''Que bien''? ¿Es lo único que dirás?_

— _¿Acaso debería decir otra cosa?_

—_Por supuesto, traigo al estúpido mocoso de la profecía. Si lo matas ya no tendrás que temer de una estúpida rebelión en tu contra y por fin te retiraras lejos sin nada que temer. Prometiste que me elevarías de cargo._

_Kenny alza una de sus cejas, soltando una sonora carcajada. —Querido y dulce Levi…—Empezó a decir, con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro._ _— No todo lo que se promete se cumple._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_

—_Lo que quiero decir es que al fin hiciste lo que yo quería. Ahora no me sirves y no veo la necesidad de elevarte a un cargo superior si no harás nada en ello. Ahora retírate de mi vista, trae a Jaeger y yo me encargare de darle fin._

_Levi frunció aún más el entrecejo, rabioso de haber sido utilizado todo este tiempo, desvaino una de sus espadas, apuntándola en contra de Kenny._ _— ¡No estoy jugando Kenny! No me acabo de ir afuera a congelarme el culo para que salgas con esa estupidez._

_Kenny borro la sonrisa de su rostro, sacando una pistola y apuntándola hacia Levi.— Sabes que tu sales siempre perdiendo._ _—Dice con voz ronca._ _— Tienes suerte de que yo sea misericordioso y que te parezcas a la puta de tu madre. Ahora vete y tráeme a Jaeger o serás desterrado._

_El francés gruño, guardando su espada y retirándose para comenzar a caminar en los pasillos dirigiéndose al sótano, justo donde había encerrado a ese tal Jaeger. Siguió caminando, hasta que escucho la voz de una de esas prostitutas que Kenny contrataba de vez en cuando._

— _¿Escuchaste el rumor?_

— _¿Cuál rumor? —Pregunto una empleada de limpieza, mirando a esa mujer la cual parecía estar fumando sin importarle nada. El típico ejemplo de: ''Me cojo al dueño y no me puede pasar nada.''_

—_Al parecer Kenny solo esta buscando un descuido de Levi para deshacerse de él. —Levi se detuvo cuando escucho eso, mirando desde donde estaba esa plática, intentando pasar desapercibido._ _— A noche Kenny me lo dijo, tal vez hoy la cena del joven heredero sea envenenada._

_Levi apretó los puños, no le sorprendía en absoluto, ya había estado sospechando desde hace tiempo así que eso termino de convencerlo, era una mujer que venía con constancia y que probablemente contara con la confianza de su padre. Por lo que se podía decir que le creía._

_Bajo al sótano, a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo._

_¿Para qué le llevaría el mocoso a Kenny si solo estaría satisfaciéndolo?_

_¿Y si se metía en problemas por no obedecer?_

_Bueno, no importaba mucho, por lo que había escuchado al parecer Kenny ya estaba planeando el funeral así que ya estaba muerto para él._

_Abrió la puerta, viendo al chico castaño recargado en la pared. Se acercó a él, realmente era un chico lindo, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en las mejillas._

—_Tch, despierta._

_Eren se removió un poco, entreabriendo los ojos teniendo las mejillas rojas por el frio que hacia ahí abajo. Al ver el rostro de Levi se exalto, estando a punto de gritar pero el francés lo detuvo._ _— Silencio, te ayudare a salir de aquí._ _—Dijo sacando el juego de llaves y quitándole las esposas al alemán. Este le miro aún más sorprendido que antes._

— _¿Por qué demonios me libera si usted fue quien me capturo? _

—_Porque mi problema no es contigo mocoso, así que deja de preguntar idioteces y levántate. O cambiare de opinión y te dejare encerrado por siempre._

_Eren duda un poco, torciendo el labio para verse amenazante e intentar imponer autoridad, cosa que no le funciono del todo._ _—No iré con usted, es un miembro de la elite de Ackría. ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?_

—_Mira mocoso, lo último que quiero es matar a algo que me ayudaría a vengarme del imbécil de Kenny._ _—Dice, cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca de Eren, acercándole peligrosamente a su rostro._ _— Así que no me causes problemas y yo tampoco te los causare a ti. ¿Entiendes? _

_Eren se sintió intimidado, su fuerza de voluntad había sido pisoteada y quebrada en mil pedazos en cuestión de pocos segundos._

—_E-Entiendo señor…—Trago en seco, a lo que Levi se separó un poco aun sosteniendo su mano comenzaron a caminar entre infinidad de pasillos con cuidado de que nadie los viera. Hasta que salieron, comenzaba a amanecer. Levi encendió su motocicleta y le dio la indicación a Eren para que subiese detrás de él._ _— ¿A dónde se supone que me llevara?_

_Lev encendió el motor, encogiéndose de hombros._ _—Lejos de aquí enano, no puedo dejar que Kenny te encuentre._ _—Eren estaba bastante extrañado por la situación, sin saber los intereses de Levi se le dificultaba entender lo que sucedía._

—…_Usted…tal vez empezamos con el pie izquierdo._ _—Comenzó a hablar eren, sujetándose de Levi para no caerse de la moto._ _— ¿Por qué es parte de Ackría si me está ayudando a escapar?_

—_Porque nunca quise serlo…—Respondió de manera seca, poniendo más atención al camino que a Eren._

—_¿Entonces por qué…?_

—_Mira enano, deja de hacer tantas preguntas, es la segunda o tercera vez que te lo digo, no te incumbe._

_Eren volvió a sentirse intimidado, quedándose callado un par de minutos._ _— ¿Podría al menos decirme su nombre? _

_Levi se mordió el labio inferior. ¿todavía no reconocía al hijo del estúpido líder de Ackría? ¿Realmente no sabía quién era de los mayores enemigos de su puta orden del Edelweiss? Era el peor líder que había visto, después de Kenny. Aunque no le extrañaba, este chico simulaba los quince años, un mocoso inexperto que tuvo suerte de obtener reconocimiento de las personas._

_No podía decir su apellido, necesitaba inventar otro y de ser posible, ganarse la confianza del chico para que confiase en él y así evitar que este llegara a Kenny, podía parecer estúpido, pero estaba arriesgando demasiado solo para no satisfacer a su padre.—Levi…Rivaille…—Y esa fue la primera de un millón de mentiras._

_Eren pareció relajarse un poco, no era de la familia Ackerman por lo que se sintió más seguro. Después de unos minutos de silencio, eren volvió a hablar, no podía permanecer callado pues tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba saber lo más posible de su captor._

— _¿Cuál es su objetivo con alejarse de Ackría?_

— _¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un bocón? _

_Levi frunció el entrecejo, pero para sorpresa de Eren lo relajo a los pocos segundos._ Freno, deteniendo la motocicleta mientras miraba el cielo, el sol seguía sin salir ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo.

Sintió una ventisca fuerte pasar al lado de ambos. Eren tembló un poco de frio, pero Levi sintió una inexplicable sensación de paz.

Así que eso se sentía la libertad.

—_Mi objetivo es desaparecer con el viento, Eren._

_Eren lo miro sin agregar nada más, ni siquiera pregunto por qué sabia su nombre ni nada de eso, pues le dejo anonadado creer haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del francés._

* * *

_**n/a: ¿Reviews? ¿tomatazos? Acepto lo que sea, seriously.**_

_**Vale, me quede un buen rato mirando a la pantalla mientras terminaba el prólogo, no sabía que más podría agregar pero siento que será una historia corta. Nueve o diez capítulos tal vez, ya tengo varios detalles listos que se verán conforme avance la historia. ¡Don't worry! Sé que muchas quieren el lemon, pero como dije anteriormente, se verá conforme avance la historia. **_


End file.
